


Evan Lorne: Vampire Hunter

by Welfycat



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, M/M, Roleplay, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-12-30
Updated: 2010-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-14 06:04:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/146178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Welfycat/pseuds/Welfycat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hunting vampires in the Pegasus galaxy was surprisingly similar to hunting vampires on Earth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Evan Lorne: Vampire Hunter

**Author's Note:**

> Written for December Kink Bingo Challenge; Prompt: Bites/Bruises  
> Content Notes: Biting, a little bit of blood.  
> Notes: Apologies to the show Sanctuary, from which I ruthlessly borrow characters and plot.

Evan wasn't sure what to blame more; the selection of science fiction tv-on-dvd that the Daedalus had brought on their last run, or the endless ingenuity of a group of people cut off from the internet. They had an internal intranet on Atlantis, which was already bigger and stranger than Evan had imagined it could be, but it wasn't quite the same.

He hadn't even known it was happening until he'd been all settled to spend a quiet evening in his quarters with David, maybe watch a movie and have a beer, maybe a little more. But, when he'd gotten to his room, unclipping his thigh holster and shrugging out of his uniform jacket, he'd found David all dressed up in dress pants, a nice shirt with a collar and...a cape?

"What's all this?" Evan asked, wondering if he'd missed an anniversary or something, except they hadn't even been together for a full year and he knew that David's birthday wasn't for a couple of months yet. And none of that would explain the cape.

David grinned and turned, displaying his cape proudly as it spun out at the motion. "I'm going down for the LARP. Do you want to join?"

"LARP?" Evan asked, wondering what he'd missed.

David had gone on to explain the basics of Live Action Role Playing before hurrying off, saying that he was late and that he had a scene with Coughlin all planned out.

After two weeks of David disappearing twice a week, sporting his cape and a hat that Evan wasn't even sure how to begin to describe, leaving Evan alone on a night when he knew they'd had plans to have dinner and a walk on the pier; Evan did a little more research.

*****

"So what do you know about the LARP thing they've got going?" Evan asked Lieutenant Coughlin as they walked along a standard recon of a planet. It was pretty boring with no Wraith or signs of civilization in sight, and Evan could see Lieutenant Reed walking twenty paces in front of them.

"It's actually a lot of fun, sir," Coughlin said. "Parrish is actually really good. You should come down and at least watch."

Evan decided that he didn't want to know what that meant exactly and pressed forward. "I just don't understand it. We live in another galaxy with life sucking monsters out to get us. Why the need for role playing games about monsters on Earth?"

Coughin gave it a little bit of thought. "Stress relief mostly. It's nice to unwind and pretend that all the crap in Pegasus doesn't exist for a while. And Colonel Carter is hot in leather."

Unable to process all of that statement at once, Evan picked out one thing to respond to. "Colonel Carter is playing too?"

"Yeah. She has this awesome kick-ass character who hunts down and catches monsters, though she doesn't kill them unless she absolutely has to," Coughlin said, as he launched into a long explanation of the scenario that had been set up, leaving Evan even more confused than before. "Do you want to join in?"

Evan shook his head mutely, trying both not to picture Colonel Carter in leather and figure out how David wearing a cape figured into all of this.

*****

The third time David had cancelled, this time apologizing as he explained that he and The Five had to plot to save the world from certain destruction and people were counting on him to be there, Evan just nodded thoughtfully.

"Can you fix my collar so that the cape isn't crushing it?" David asked, turning so that Evan could see his back.

Evan got up from the couch and walked over to David, settling the cape down over his shirt and making sure the collar was sitting straight.

"Thanks," David said. He tried to move away, but Evan held onto one of David's shoulders and reached up, smoothing his hair where it was a little ruffled.

When David was holding still, apparently willing to let Evan groom him when it came to going to a LARP meeting but not when they were going to dinner or off-world, Evan released his shoulder and reached down to his pocket. He pulled out a set of plastic zip-tie-cuffs that they used as restraints, and looped it around one of David's wrists and tightened it before David had a chance to react.

David turned, Evan moving fast to keep ahold of the zip-tie that was binding one of David's wrists, and stared at Evan, his eyes wide. "What are you doing?"

Evan paused but kept his grip firm. "I am a vampire hunter, and I've been lead to believe that you are a vampire." For a moment, Evan was sure that he'd gotten the entire thing wrong, but the corners of David's mouth started twitching as he fought a grin.

"A vampire hunter?" David asked, slipping into role. He stood up to his full height, leaning in so that he was looking down a bit at Evan. "You realize that a petty mortal such as yourself has no chance of overpowering someone as strong and as quick as myself."

Evan felt a bit of a thrill run through him at the look in David's eyes and the implied threat. He knew that he could overpower David without any type of struggle, years of military training making him quick in a fight even if David was stronger than he expected for a botanist, but David acting like he could without a second thought made Evan's heart thump harder. He thought he could understand, at least a little bit, about why people on Atlantis enjoyed roleplaying so much.

"I think I can manage. I've had a lot of experience hunting vampires," Evan said, holding onto David's wrist a little tighter, but still loose enough that David could break free without too much effort.

David stepped forward so that his body was pressing against Evan's, twisting his wrist from Evan's grasp before capturing Evan's wrist in return. "I find your confidence, amusing." David used his free hand to tip up Evan's chin and started kissing him more forcefully than he ever had before.

Evan tried to back up but David wouldn't let him move away, keeping their bodies together as they shuffled across the room; David holding his wrist with an almost bruising force. When David released him from the kiss, he promptly pushed Evan down on the bed and straddled him, pushing Evan's hands up over his head and pinning them down. "Didn't you have an important meeting to get to?" Evan asked, feeling a little flustered. In all the time he'd been with David, Evan had been the one who had directed things in bed and it had never been quite this enthusiastic or rough before.

Grinning, David leaned down and licked the side of Evan's neck. "Helen can wait. I'm sure they can save the world without me for once," he said.

Evan gasped a little as David started sucking on his neck. "David," he said, shifting slightly under David's weight.

"Tesla," David said, moving so that he was pressing his groin against Evan's before returning his attention to Evan's neck.

"What?" Evan asked, more than a little confused and definitely more than a little aroused.

"My name is Nikola Tesla, a vampire of the highest order. What do you call yourself, hunter?" David asked, moving to the other side of Evan's neck.

Evan couldn't help himself. "You named yourself after the inventor of the Tesla coil?"

David popped up from where he had been lapping at Evan's neck. "I am Nikola Tesla," he said in the same intonation that he'd been using. A moment later he frowned. "It's a long story, just go with it," he said in his normal voice.

Evan shrugged and winced. "Can I move my arms down now? It's kinda..." he trailed off.

"Oh, sorry!" David quickly released Evan's wrists and Evan brought them down. "You okay?"

"Yeah, fine," Evan didn't mention that he was pretty sure that he would have marks where David had been holding him. He didn't mind, not at all; the residual pain reminding him exactly of how David had been holding him.

David moved so that he was pinning Evan down by his shoulders instead, leaning back in. "What is your name, you who would try to take my interminable life?"

Evan fought a smile at David's somewhat over the top dialogue but managed to keep a straight face. "Evan Lorne, Vampire Hunter." He could feel David's huff of laughter against his damp neck.

"Well, I think you're about to become the hunted," David whispered directly in Evan's ear.

Before Evan could quip about David's lines, David bit down into his neck. Evan let out a yelp before he could stop himself, the feel of David's teeth biting down down into his skin with his grinding his hips down against Evan's both painful and surprisingly exciting. The pain of the bite dissipated some as David released his teeth and started licking at the spot, all the while rubbing himself against Evan, despite the fact that they were both still fully dressed.

Evan whimpered, trying to arch up into the stimulation while still a little bit shocked at the stinging on his neck where David was now sucking again.

David released his neck and his thighs clenched around Evan as he came, his body shuddering a little. After a moment, David let go of Evan's shoulders and scooted back a ways.

"Whoa," Evan said, looking up at the ceiling and feeling a little unfocused. Nothing had ever been quite like that before.

"Since I have both fed on you and received pleasure myself, I shall give you a gift, perhaps?" David said, still in his Tesla-voice.

Evan's eyes refocused on David as he started to unbutton Evan's pants. He felt something wet on his neck and reached up, running his fingers along until he found where David had bit him. When his fingers came away with streaks of blood, Evan stared at David. "You sucked on my blood?" he asked, somehow both shocked and turned on by this.

"I told you that I fed," David said, pulling down Evan's pant and boxers and engulfing him with his mouth.

Evan had a brief moment where he wasn't sure he wanted David's mouth somewhere so sensitive if David was still playing as a vampire, but that thought vanished along with everything else. It didn't take long at all for Evan to feel all of his muscles tighten and start to shake before he came, rolling his head to the side as he caught his breath.

David crawled up and laid down next to Evan, wrapping his arm around Evan's chest. "You've got to come up with a better name."

It took Evan a moment to figure out what David meant and laughed a little bit. "Probably."

David moved and unhooked his cape, dropping it to the floor before settling back down with Evan. He reached up and touched the bite mark on Evan's neck. "We should clean this. Does it hurt?"

He reached up again and touched the bite mark on his neck, his fingers meeting David's. It had stopped bleeding, and was a little tender to the touch, but not really painful. "No. What am I supposed to tell people?"

"That you got bit by a vampire. People will understand," David said simply.

Evan thought that considering Colonel Carter, and just about everyone else, seemed to be playing, people probably would understand. "You've gotta help me come up with a name," Evan mumbled as he settled in with David for an unintended nap.


End file.
